You're Not Alone
by Dulce Pesadilla
Summary: Nuevo Año en Hogwarts, la guerra a finalizado, pero batallas internas se crean en nuestros personajes. Entre amigos, entre enemigos, entre sentimientos. Theodore
1. Nuevo Años Nuevos Cambios

**Titulo :** You're not alone

**Parejas:** Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger / Theodore Nott

**Tiempo:** Despues de la guerra. Voldemort fue vencido, no es un punto importante en la historia, pero si será tocado en algunas partes.

**Raiting/Warning:** Puede que exista un poco de OcC, esto quiere decir que algunos personajes cambien un poco su personalidad, pero no en su totalidad, por algo es un FanFiction. Existirá Violencia mucho más adelante en el fic. No contiene spoilers importantes de los libros.

**Disclaimer: ** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J K Rowling y WB . Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento, sin fines de lucro, de tomarlos prestados y maquinarlos como a mi cabeza se le ocurrió.

Como siempre el mundo de Harry Potter me llamo en mis momentos de angustia y aburrimiento a que creara algo basado en él, y yo como soy tan obediente obedecí, como lo vengo haciendo alrededor de hace seis años.

Esta vez mi mente decidió tomar como principales a un trío : Hermione Granger, nuestra querida leona, se ve en un triangulo junto a Draco Malfoy, el rubio rey de las serpientes y Theodore Nott el callado, solitario y misterioso chico Slytherine. La base de la historia rondo por un tiempo mi cabeza, hasta que encontré un tiempo para escribirla.

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga, y a veces Beta: Mrs. Hale n' Malfoy, quien me ha motiva y me ha ayudado a seguir escribiendo a pesar de muchas cosas que intentaron sacarme de este universo de la escritura.

Como dije anterior mente, esta historia sucede después de la segunda guerra. Nuestros personajes vuelven a Hogwarts a terminar sus clases. Hogwarts fue reconstruido. Voldemort fue vencido y todos los mortifagos capturados o asesinados. Este punto de la historia será tratado al inicio de la historia, pero no será tan influyente en la trama general.

Dumbledore sigue con vida, ya que Draco no se atrevió a asesinarlo y Snape llego antes que los otros mortifagos y lograron salvarlo. Hermione y ron nunca se besaron. Y Harry con Ginny no volvieron después de la guerra.

Como detalles finales, para que no se pierdan les diré que la imagen que tome de Theodore Nott, a raíz que no tenía ninguna en base al libro fue la del actor argentino Rodrigo Guirao Díaz. Y que el titulo de la historia es el de la canción _You're Not Alone_ de Saosin

Bueno, si nada se me queda en el tintero, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo.

**You're Not Alone**

By Dulce Pesadilla.

Capítulo I: Nuevo año, Nuevos Cambios

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas, pero prefirió no parar y seguir. Quería desaparecer, quería borrar todo él pasado, quería morir. ¿Para qué vivir si solamente es por obligación? Todo lo que un día soñó se había destruido. Sentía como cada trozo de su corazón, cada trozo de sus sueños le partía el alma y le dificultaban más lo que era respirar, vivir. Al fin cayó de rodillas al suelo, no sabía dónde se encontraba, las lagrimas que de sus ojos desbordaban le impedían ver con claridad su alrededor, lo único que tenía claro era que se encontraba sola.

-Siempre he estado sola, toda mi vida ha sido un vil montaje. Nada ni nadie han sido real, todo lo que un día creí tener, fue una farsa. Pero…no comprendo el porqué de su actitud.- sollozaba la joven con su cara hundida entre sus rodillas.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos rodearon a la joven y la levantaron; en ese momento a ella no le importaba nada, solamente se acurruco en los brazos de ese extraño que, para su sorpresa la hacían sentir protegida.  
Sintió como el misterioso personaje la transportaba a lo largo del castillo y la dejaba acostada en una camilla en la oscura enfermería. Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor disfrutando el baile de Navidad. La chica sintió como la persona la depositaba sobre una de las camillas y la cubría, luego sintió como los pasos se iban alejando hasta quedar completamente sola… nuevamente.  
Aun sentía dolor, su ser se sentía indefenso, recordar todo lo que ese año había pasado le producía más sufrimiento aun.

-¡Y yo creía que mi último año en Hogwarts iba a ser el mejor de todos después de la derrota de Voldemort, pero no, siempre todo sale mal, siempre a mí, ¿Cómo pude creer que sería feliz? Yo nunca seré feliz, NUNCA!- se gritaba la chica acurrucada en la camilla.

Así permaneció la castaña durante un largo rato, sin darse cuenta que la persona que la había traído desde el pasillo, la observaba silenciosamente desde la puerta, con una impotencia muy grande en su interior.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Como pude llegar tan tarde? Ese imbécil me las pagara, igual que todos los que te causaron algún daño Hermione, eso te lo juro-dijo la sombra antes de salir en dirección desconocida.

Hermione seguía recostada recordando como comenzaba todo.

*1 de Septiempre*

-Chicos apúrense, o perderemos el tren- gritaba Hermione a sus amigos.

Los cuatro chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, iban atrasados para tomar el tren que llevaría a tres de ellos a su ultimo año en Hogwarts, mientras que a una a su sexto año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.  
Cruzaron corriendo el portal que los conducía al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y para su sorpresa aun faltaban diez minutos para que el tren partiera.

-Vez Ronald, esto nos pasa porque solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar y utilizar un reloj que te regalaron Fred y George.

-Pero Herms, mira el lado positivo, no llegamos tarde- dijo el pelirrojo.

La castaña enrollo el profeta que iba leyendo y le pego con él en la cabeza a Ron, provocando risas de parte de Ginny y Harry y una cara de fastidio de Ron.  
Los cuatro se subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimiento en el que solo se encontraba Luna.  
El tren comenzó su marcha, mientras los cinco jóvenes iban sumergidos en una muy amena charla.

-Y Luna ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – le pregunto Ginny a su amiga.

-Hay no mas, estuve todo el verano encerrada en casa de mis tutores, que te diré no son una muy buena compañía que digamos- comento una apenada Luna.

[Después del asesinato de su padre en manos de Alecto Carrow, fue entregada a dos ancianos que se transformaron en sus tutores hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad].

-¿Y las suyas como estuvieron?- pregunto la chica tratando de no acordarse de su padre.

-Estuvieron geniales, Harry se quedo con nosotros y pasamos todo el verano juntos, exceptuando a la viajera Herms que se fue con sus padres de viaje.- dijo Ginny burlándose de su amiga.

-No seas así Ginny, tu sabes que estuve mucho tiempo alejada de mis padres, así que tenía que recuperar el….- Hermione no pudo terminar su relato ya que el tren había frenado abruptamente.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos paso?- se pregunto Harry.

-Todos los prefectos, por favor acérquense al primer vagón por favor- se escucho por el parlante.  
-Vamos Ron-le dijo Herms a su amigo.

Minutos después todos los prefectos estaban en el compartimiento. La profesora McGonagall estaba al centro.

-Alumnos, por alguna razón desconocida, el tren fue detenido abruptamente, ya avisamos al castillo y mandaran a los carruajes con los thestrals para que lleven a los alumnos al castillo. Necesito que ustedes formen a todos los alumnos fuera de los compartimientos, que no se preocupen por sus maletas, porque ellas serán llevadas mágicamente al castillo. Señorita Granger, usted se encargara de los alumnos de primer año. Ahora retírense.- diciendo esto la profesora los prefectos salieron rumbo a sus labores.

Diez minutos después, los pasillos del tren estaban llenos de alumnos murmurando y riendo, a excepción de Lavander Brown que le dio un ataque de pánico y se desmayo. Luego de una larga y bulliciosa hora, por fin los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor cenando. La elección de los de primer año había concluido y ahora el director se encontraba de pie, con los brazos en alto.

-Queridos Alumnos, por fin comienza un nuevo año en nuestro colegio. Este año será más tranquilo que los anteriores, porque ya no se encuentra el peligro al acecho. Quiero reiterarles que la ida al bosque prohibido, a pesar de todo sigue prohibida para TODOS los alumnos, y el Señor Filch me recuerda informarles que está estrictamente prohibido utilizar los productos de la famosa tienda "sortilegios Weasly" en los corredores- dijo el director cerrándole un ojo a el trío de oro que soltaba una pequeña sonrisa- Para finalizar les informare que los premios anuales de este año serán…

-Seguro serás tú Herms y el insoportable de Malfoy, que tienen las mejores calificaciones. Menos mal yo no tengo buenas calificaciones porque es una ardua labor- le susurro Ron a su amiga.

-Los premios anuales son... – continuo el director- La señorita Pansy Parkinson de Slytherine y el señor Ronald Weasly de Gryffindor.  
-¡¿Qué?- grito Ron por la sorpresa, provocando una sonora carcajada de parte de sus amigos.

-Si Ron, es una ardua labor- le dijo Herms a su amigo, provocando otra carcajada de Harry y Ginny.


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de "You`re not alone" a pesar de no tener ningún review jejeje ,pero no importa. Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertencesn única y exclusivamente a J K Rowling y WB.**

**Capitulo II : Recuerdos que duelen.**

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron y se encaminaron juntos a la salida del Gran Comedor, donde con mala cara, Ron se dirigió a su nueva torre. Mientras que Harry se dirigió al encuentro de Parvati, con quien había estado conversando mucho, para el gusto de Ginny desde el fin de sexto curso.

-Ya Mione, ahora que estamos solas cuéntame. ¿Qué onda con mi hermano? Y no me digas que nada porque no soy tonta y he notado como lo miras.

-Ginny, ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo a Ron lo veo como a un hermano, no como a otra cosa. Te diré, de corazón que por primera vez estas equivocada- dijo muy segura Hermione- ya y como empezaste con el tema dime ¿aun te gusta Harry cierto? – pregunto la castaña notando como la expresión de la cara de su amiga cambiaba.

-Mione… a ti no te puedo mentir, me sigue gustando, pero que le voy a hacer, el solo me ve como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Tranquila, pronto llegara alguien que te haga feliz – le dijo la castaña a su amiga.

-Ya Mione, me voy, que tengo que hablar unas cosas con Luna.- dijo la colorina mientras salía corriendo a alcanzar a Luna.

-Bueno Ginny, después nos vemos.-alcanzo a decir Herms antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera en la esquina

Hermione siguió caminando sola, rumbo a su sala común, cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona.

-Yo, lo siento no fue mi…. Tú – se frenó Hermione al ver con quien había chocado.

-Mione… yo.

-Para ti, soy Hermione.

-Hermione… ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- pregunto el Ravenclaw.

-Ah! No, claro que no John, ya se me olvido que me traicionaste. No te preocupes, esa horrenda imagen ya se borro de mi cabeza. Obvio que no estúpido… ¿Cómo alguien puede perdonar algo así?- grito Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Hermione… yo…- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo- perdóname, no fue mi intención... ella me obligo.

-¡A si claro, ella te obligo a sacarte la ropa, a tirarte como un animal sobre ella en MI cama y a penetrarla ¿Cierto? ¡Pobrecito! ¡Imbecil!

-Mione yo te amo…- el chico no pudo continuar ya que Hermione había estampado su mano en la mejilla del chico.

-¡Eres un miserable cinico! No se como alguna vez pude estar contigo. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca mas en tu vida John Andrew- grito la chica antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-Volverás a ser mía Hermione, ya lo veras-se dijo para sí mismo John.

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos del colegio. Entro a su sala común y se fue directo al baño. Las lágrimas caían como cascada por sus ojos.

-Hermione… nunca más te vas a enamorar. Al amor para ti no existe. – diciendo esto la chica se lavó el rostro y se fue a dormir para olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en otra torre del castillo un pelirrojo no estaba nada de contento con su situación.

-¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mi? Yo no tengo madera de Premio Anual, no sé qué bicho le pico a Dumbledore de nominarme a mí ya la serpiente esa.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Weasly- dijo una pelinegra entrando a la sala- todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

-A si Parkinson –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros del rostro de esta- no me hagas reír por favor.

La chica no sabía por qué razón comenzó a temblar.. Pero no sabía si de miedo.. O de nervios.

-Veo que te pongo nerviosa serpiente- dijo el chico acercándose aun mas a la chica, la cual se sonrojo – veo q frente a mi no eres tan fuerte como dices – y diciendo esto el chico se retiro rumbo a su habitación.

-TE ODIO WEASLEY- grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

Pansy se quedo pensando un largo rato sobre el porqué su cuerpo tembló cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ella "Debe ser por asco.. Si por asco" intentaba convencerse. Y con esa idea la chica se fue a dormir.

XxXxXxXxX

La luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana y una castaña comenzó a despertar.  
Se levanto rumbo al baño, donde se dio un refrescante baño, antes de iniciar su último primer día de clases en Hogwarts.

Al salir se colocó su uniforme. Hermione si que había cambiado: Su uniforme ahora era un poco más ajustado, con la ayuda de Ginny, lo que marcaba sus pronunciadas curvas; su cabello ahora era totalmente lacio y con unos rizos bien definidos. En pocas palabras era muy atractiva. Se vio por última vez en el espejo y salió rumbo al gran comedor. Al salir del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se encontró con Ginny con quien se fue animadamente hablando rumbo al gran comedor.

En el camino muchos chicos se voltearon a mirarlas, incluso algunos les gritaban pequeños cumplidos, lo que hacía que Hermione se ruborizada. 

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, Hermione se encontró frente a frente con John Andrew, el Ravenclaw que la había hecho sufrir, pero ella no reparo en él, y al contrario siguió su camino alegremente, aunque por dentro, su alma aun sufría. 

Hermione llego al lado de Ron y Harry y se sentó junto con Ginny. 

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día como premio anual?- dijo Ginny al borde de la risa. 

-No te rías enana es lo peor que me pudo pasar, ahora, tendré mas responsabilidades, un asco- dijo Ron molesto provocando las risas de sus amigos. 

-Tranquilo Ronald, si deseas yo te ayudare… como siempre… con tus trabajos – le dijo Hermione al parar de reír. 

-Gracias Herms eres lo máximo –dijo el chico antes de embutirse una tostada en la boca. 

-Y como siempre, pareces un cerdo – le dijo Ginny al ver la boca de su hermano con un bigote de mermelada, provocando una nueva risotada por parte de sus amigos y una furia por parte de su hermano. 

Al finalizar el desayuno el trío de oro se fue rumbo a su primera clase: Pociones con Slytherine. 

-Tomen asiento y silencio clase. Este año no vendrán a regodearse en mi clase. Para eso se dividirán en parejas que YO formare, sin aceptar quejas – agrego al ver que Ron iba a protestar- asi que los grupos serán. 

Comenzó poco a poco a nombrar los grupos 

-Ronald Weasly, Pansy Parkinson. 

-Genial, la tengo que soportar toda la santa tarde y ahora este estúpido viene a ponérmela de pareja – se quejaba Ron mientras se cambiaba con la morocha. 

-Harry Potter, Irina Davison. 

-Me tenía que tocar con esta estúpida- decía Harry mientras una rubia teñida se sentaba en el lugar que antes usaba el pelirrojo. 

-Hermione Granger,… 

-Que no sea Malfoy porfa vor. 

-Theodore Nott 

-Gracias a Dios me toco con un Slytherine decente 

-Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbotton. Ahora que las parejas están listas siéntense y anoten la poción de la pizarra. 

Todos se fueron acomodando con sus nuevas parejas y comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato. LA pareja que mejor funcionaba era Theo y Hermione, ya que no ocupaban su tiempo en discutir como las otras parejas sino que lo ocupaban en trabajar. 


End file.
